Kriss Vector
The Kriss Vector (Kriss Vector SMG variant) is a very high fire rate PDW in Phantom Forces. It was developed and manufactured by KRISS USA, formerly Transformational Defence Industries (TDI).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KRISS_Vector It is unlocked at Rank 100 and can be purchased with Credits (CR). Note: Stats for the Kriss Vector are still HIGHLY experimental and may be subject to balancing changes based on how it performs on live servers. History The Kriss Vector was designed in 2006, entered in the prototype in 2009 and officially entered in the production line in 2010. Currently, no major armed force is known to use the Kriss Vector. Design The Vector's action, the unique KRISS Super V System (KSVS), allows the Vector to have extremely high rates of fire while having low recoil while being extremely lighthttps://kriss-usa.com/le-mil. This submachine gun is filled with triple rails, allow for the attachment of weapon accessories to meet the needs of each individual user. The stock is collapsible and adjustable which make it easy to transport and comfortable while using. Only the Kriss Vector SMG is manufactured with the selective trigger group (safe, semi, 2-round-burst, fully automatic) and is exclusively sold to military and law enforcement forces. The other variants are all semi-automatic. The Kriss Vector SMG is available in 9x19mm and .45ACP. The Kriss Vector's magazine is compatible with the Glock pistols magazine, in the equivalent cartridge. In-Game The Kriss Vector is a PDW unlocked at Rank 100 or purchased with 21000 Credits. The Version in game is chambered in .45 ACP and equipped with 25 rounds magazine. It has the 2nd fastest rate of fire out of all primary weapons only to be slightly beaten by M231. Like a few other guns in game, the iron sights of this PDW, while it's actually good in real life, is quite obstructive in game. Mounting an optic is recommended. The recoil is very low for a .45ACP cartridge. It's about on par with the MP7. Nevertheless, the fast fire rate can make it a little bit hard to control. Fortunately, the recoil control attachments can correct this issue. The gun has a very high damage at close range, it needs only 3 shots to kill. However, the 3-hit-kill range last very short, up to 40 studs at most. However, the effectiveness loses rapidly at range. At about 80 studs, the gun needs 6 body shot to kill and 5 if hitting the head. Therefore, it is not recommended to go head to head against the opponents at medium to long range. The player also needs to beware of the shotgunner, no matter how powerful your DPW is at close range, the shotgun can still kill you faster. Although the gun fire very fast, its magazine is smaller than the most of the PDW in game. The user will need to reload very often. The player will usually spray the whole magazine to kill one enemy, even if the enemies are a few studs from each other, useless all of the enemies are in a tight spot and the player is right close or if they stay in a straight line on the player's view. Fast switching to secondary weapon is recommended while using this gun. In-game practice, there is another problem with everything in general, but it does affect the performance of this weapon more than the other. It's the internet connection, lag, and low server calculation. These can cause the trade kill and shots not registered. so, sometimes, the player will get eliminated even though he/she has a better weapon, in this case, the Kriss Vector in CQB. Pros And Cons Pros: * Insane rate of fire, at 1200 RPM * Low time-to-kill at close range * Very controllable recoil Cons: * Low magazine capacity for its rate of fire, needs to reload very often * Default iron sights is obscure * Poor range and damage at range * Somewhat bad iron sight Trivia * Kriss Vector was added to PF CTE and test place before its release on the main game. * It's the second primary weapon chambered in .45ACP, and the 3th weapon to use the .45ACP in game. * The Vector in-game has only full auto and semi while real life version also has the addition of a 2 round burst. Gallery Kriss Vectorgraph.jpg WlBtHns.png RobloxScreenShot04292017 011658823.png RobloxScreenShot04292017 011655795.png RobloxScreenShot04292017 011653789.png Feeds.jpg|CTE in nutshell Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:PDW Class Category:Under Construction articles